Kidnappped
by pop-seddie276
Summary: When Kono is kidnapped, Steve and the team try to find her before time runs out. While trying to find her, Steve realizes his feelings for Kono.I suck at summeries but pls read.
1. Prolouge

Third person pov

"Have you seen Kono?" Steve asked Chin when he entered the building. "No, but it is Monday and her cousin Rose came so she's probably still asleep. But I can give her a call" Chin answered. "Do it" Steve said. Chin got his phone and dialed Kono's number. When she picked up he asked "Hey Kono are you still getting ready?" but Chin didn't know Rose was the one picking up. "It's Rose Chin" she said with a traumatized voice. "Someone kidnapped Kono!" "I'll be right at her house!" Chin said and hung up. "Anything wrong?" Steve asked. "Kono was kidnapped" Chin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Third person pov

On the way to Kono's house, no one spoke a word. Everyone was very sad. It was like seeing someone very important to you, murdered in front of you. At least they didn't kill her, Chin thought to himself. Steve was also very affected. He felt the same as he did when Mary Ann was kidnapped. Worry, hope and sadness filled him up. Only he felt twice as affected. Could he have feelings for her? When they got to Kono's house they saw the door open. "Let's check it out" Danny said, and they started pulling out their guns, racing to Kono's house. "Remember" Chin said to the rest of the group "My cousin Rose is still in there" they nodded and went in the house.

Steve and Danny looked through the house. No one was inside. Now all they had to do was find Rose. They went to the door of a closet and opened it carefully. A tired looking girl was staring at them.

"Are you Rose?" Danny asked, as if he were speaking to one of Grace's friends. Rose started crying and asked "Where the hell is Kono?" "We are trying to look for her" they answered. Chin came and lifted Rose up from the closet floor. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Were going to the station" he answered.

"Steve, can I take Rose to my house?" Chin asked. "Sure" Steve answered. "That girl has been through a lot let her get some rest" Chin and Rose walked to his car. Danny and I can work on the investigation, Steve thought to himself. "Are you ready to check out her house?" Danny asked him. "Yeah let's go" he answered.

On the way back to Kono's house, Danny noticed something wasn't right. Steve has been acting way more strangely than usual. "O my God" he whispered to himself, could Steve have feelings for Kono? He did break up with Catherine a long time ago. "Did you say something?" Steve asked. "No" Danny answered. Oh shit, he thought. Steve is gonna be really pissed when he finds out what I'm thinking. "Yeah you did, what did you say?" Steve asked, sounding pretty pissed. "I just said o my God" Danny answered. "Why?" "You really like to get into people's business." Danny said. God, this guy likes to dig deep. "I'll tell you when we get there."

Finally were here! Steve said to himself. He had to know what Danny was thinking. He had to. They got out of the car and went inside to search. "Hey, look at this" Danny said as he pointed to a puddle of blood. Steve looked at it sadly. "Could they have killed her?" Steve asked. "Probably not" Danny answered. "I'll search her bedroom, you search Rose's." Steve told him. "Ok" Danny answered. Steve went to Kono's bedroom. He looked at Kono's dresser and saw a picture of her and the team. "Steve, I think I found something!" Steve heard Danny say. Kono will come back alive, he vowed to himself as he left the room. "What?" he asked. "Someone left a note!" _WE WILL GET YOU BACK! _was written on a piece of torn paper. "Bag it" Steve said. They searched the house and found nothing. While they were going to the car Danny stopped. "What?" Steve asked him. "You still wanna know?" Danny asked. "Yes" Steve answered. "Wait, move five feet back" Danny said to Steve. "What the hell?" Steve asked. "So I don't end up getting a major concussion when I tell you!" Danny answered. Steve moved back five feet and asked "So are you going to tell me?" "I think that you have feelings for Kono!" Danny said, very quickly."What? Say it more slowly!" Steve told him. "You have feelings for Kono!" he said again."No I do not!" Steve told him, trying to hide that actually does. "Admit it! I know you are trying to hide it!" Danny yelled. O my God. He actually does, he thought to himself, he actually does. "What's your proof? Not that your gonna find any, cause I don't have feelings for her!" Steve said. Danny already bugs me with stupid little things; I can't let him bug me with this. "Steve and Kono sitting in a tree K I S S I N G!" Danny kept on singing trying to make Steve admit it. "Danny, will you shut up?" he asked. "Admit it" he answered and kept repeating the song. "Tell me your proof!" Steve yelled at him. "You've been acting different than usual!" Danny answered him. "You really like her, and you should go for it" he said. "Ok, I have feelings for Kono, are you happy? Now let's go back to the station" Steve said sounding very very pissed.

The drive back was horrible. I bet Steve almost hit fifty people today, Danny said to himself. He heard his phone ringing and saw that Chin was calling. "Are you guys done searching for evidence?" he asked. "Yeah were done" Danny answered. "Rose has agreed to talk" Chin told him. "Ok" Danny said, then he hung up.

"Steve, Kono's cousin Rose has agreed to talk" Danny told him. "Ok, tell Chin to come here at 3" Steve told Danny. "On it" Danny answered.


End file.
